Shinji And Seven of Nine
by gunman
Summary: Voyager discovers a group of kidnapped humans from 2015 Earth, genetically altered by alien scientists, and make them part of the crew. While traveling through a dangerous nebula, ex-Borg Seven of Nine and genetic augment Shinji Ikari form a close and intimate relationship. Lemon!


_**SHINJI AND SEVEN OF NINE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Star Trek Voyager or their characters.

Summary: Former Borg drone Seven of Nine meets genetic augment Shinji Ikari. And things get hot from there.

Authors Notes: This takes place during the Star Trek Voyager episode 'One'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The _USS Voyager_, on it's long-distance voyage back to Earth from the Delta Quadrant, had encountered a strange ship, adrift.

Detecting faint life signs, Captain Janeway had authorized an Away Team to investigate. Aboard the ship, and in cryo-stasis, they found five altered human beings.

A purple-haired woman named Misato Katsuragi who had been infused with Betazed DNA, giving her telepathy and high sex drive. Age: 37.

A blond-haired woman named Ritsuko Akagi who had been infused with Changeling DNA, enabling her to shape-shift at will. Age: 38.

A blue-haired young woman named Rei Ayanami was infused with Vulcan DNA, giving her enhanced strength and intellect. Age: 22.

A red-haired young woman named Asuka Langley Sohryu was infused with Romulan and Klingon DNA, giving her enhanced strength and combat prowess. Age: 22.

The last was a brown-haired, blue-eyed young man named Shinji Ikari whose DNA was augmented, making him five-times stronger and twice as intelligent as a peak physical human being. He possessed advanced healing abilities and a more aggressive nature than before. Age: 23.

The five were revived by the crew of _Voyager,_ who told them what happened. The five then told the crew what they knew and remembered.

Piecing it all together, the ultimate conclusion was this: Shinji and the others had been kidnapped from Earth in 2015 by alien geneticists, experimented on and put into cryostasis while they journeyed back to their home planet. But for some reason the aliens all died before they could reach home and the ship was left adrift.

As it turned out, the aliens had contracted a human disease that had snuck aboard their ship when they were on Earth. Completely unprepared for something like that, the entire crew died en route to their home world, leaving their ship adrift in deep space. Until they were found.

The five augmented humans were brought aboard _Voyager_, wanting to get back to Earth, and proved to be incredible assets to the ship. They were able to assimilate into the crew well enough, forming their own friendships and relationships amongst the Federation starship.

Ritsuko was made a medical officer. Misato was made a ships counselor, despite her military background. Rei was made a science officer. Shinji and Asuka were made part of the security team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seven of Nine, (born Annika Hansen), had been assimilated by the Borg at a young age, along with her parents.

She had spent most of her life as a Borg, (her full designation: Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One) as a result, she knew little to nothing else about being human. However, that didn't mean she couldn't learn.

Having been part of _Voyager _for more than a year, Seven found the newly arrive augmented humans to be interesting. Especially the one called Shinji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ship was passing through a Mutara-class nebula on it's way back to Earth, a journey that will take about one month to reach the other side. However, shortly after _Voyager _enters the nebula, the entire crew begins to suffer from intense pain. Even Misato, Ritsuko, Rei and Asuka become affected. One of the crew even dies from burns on his skin. However, only Seven of Nine and Shinji seem unaffected.

Seven quickly realized that the crew could not withstand the subatomic radiation emanating from the nebula, with the exception of Shinji, being a genetic augment with superior healing abilities, and Seven of Nine, being a former Borg who is much more resistant to various forms of radiation and illness.

The crew, however, would never survive for the month it would take to pass through the nebula, and there isn't time to synthesize a protective healing serum from Shinji's blood for the entire crew. They consider traveling around the nebula, only to realize it would take an additional year to clear.

The holographic Doctor proposes that the crew be placed in stasis for the month while himself, Seven and Shinji remain outside in order to maintain the ship and the crew. This stasis includes Misato, Ritsuko, Rei and Asuka. The redheaded Klingon/Romulan is naturally upset at this idea, until she too starts getting sick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two weeks since the crew went into stasis, and the trio of non-human crewmen had fallen into a daily routine of ship and crew maintenance.

"How is the crew doing?" Seven asked from cargo bay 2.

"They're doing well. Asuka is fidgeting again." Shinji said from cargo bay 1.

"She was against this idea in the first place." Seven said.

"Took everyone, including Captain Janeway and Misato, to convince her to do this. Then, only getting sick pushed her into that tube."

"Lieutenant Paris is up and out again." The Doctor said from Sickbay.

"Of course he is." Seven of Nine said. "His fear of small spaces is annoying."

"I'll put him back." Shinji said from the bay.

"Thank you, Shinji."

Seven of Nine paused in mid-step, realizing she had called the human augment by his first name. She dismissed the thought after a couple of seconds.

Her mind thought back to the day she first encountered the five enhanced individuals. While she found each of them useful to herself and the crew in various ways, it was Shinji who seemed to interest her the most. He had proven to be intelligent as well as strong and adaptive. More to the point of being what she considered her equal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seven, Shinji and the Doctor had adopted a daily routine to assure the ship maintains its course and the crew remained healthy while in stasis. Their most persistent problems consisted of dealing with Tom Paris's fear of small spaces and placing him back in stasis with the Doctor's help. Asuka was no better, in that she resented being locked up while Shinji was roaming around free.

The Doctor, seeing the potential for the pairs relationship, does his best to foster a relationship between the pair. He even goes as far as to create a dinner party on the Holodeck with a virtualized Voyager crew, including Misato, Ritsuko, Rei and Asuka.

Seven, however, found her socialization skills to be lacking. Shinji was the same way.

The Doctor actually found it interesting.

Seven had just left her room after fully recharging herself for the day. She and Shinji had completed her daily rounds and now they had time to themselves. Having little to do, Seven had been wandering around the ship, making sure everything was in order. She paused when she noticed that the Holodeck was being used. Realizing that only Shinji could be using it, as she had just seen the Doctor in Sickbay, she decided to see what he was doing.

Opening the Holodeck doors, she stepped in to the virtual reality environment, and found herself in a large Olympic stadium.

There were thousands of fans cheering on a lone athlete, who was out-distancing several other runners on the large track.

Seven watched as Shinji Ikari outdid every athlete in every event possible. She checked the Holodeck settings and found that the holographic athletes were set at the levels of Klingons and Romulans. Which were far above normal human limits.

After his 20th event, Shinji paused the program and grabbed his towel and water bottle. He dried himself off while heading over to The Arch and input a new program while taking a swig from his water bottle. He saved the last program and then activated the next one.

Seven saw the room change from a large and open Olympic-sized stadium, to a fairly large enclosed room of Chinese origin. There were candles and torches adorning the walls, a large bamboo-like mat in the middle of the room, and various bladed weapons lining the walls.

Seven realized that it was some kind of Shaolin training hall.

She witnessed Shinji step up to the center of the mat and remove his shirt, before a yellow-robed monk materialized before him.

The holographic monk bowed to Shinji, who bowed back while dressed in only his black spandex shorts, before they engaged each other in a rather intense sparring match.

Seven couldn't help but watch as Shinji moved with uncanny grace and flexibility, his martial skill against the holographic monk impressing her even more. His strength and stamina she had seen before, his quickness often astounding her, but it was his body that kept her mesmerized.

She watched him through three different sparring matches, winning each one, before he paused and spoke to her.

"Have you been enjoying the show?" he asked, his back to her.

"How long have you known I was here?" she asked.

"Since the pole vaulting event." he replied.

Seven blushed slightly. The pole vaulting event in the Olympic simulation had been the 10th event, out of the 20 he had participated in.

"Your performance was very impressive. You have been doing this every day since we entered the nebula?" she asked.

"Not every day. But there isn't much else to do with nearly the entire crew in stasis. And no one trying to attack us in the nebula. Seemed like a good idea to train myself as much as possible." he said.

"Very diligent." she said.

"Just diligent?" he asked, amused.

"I am impressed. And for someone like myself, that is... difficult." she explained.

"Thank you." he said.

Seven's eyes washed over his incredibly fit and athletic body, covered in sweat and with adrenaline still pumping through his veins after the intense workout he had just gone through. She paused when she noticed how his spandex shorts clung to him, and the obvious bulge he was sporting. Shinji smiled as he realized where she was staring.

"Would you like to join me in another physical activity?" he asked.

Seven said nothing for several seconds, trying to weigh the intent of his suggestion.

"I do not think it would be fair. You have engaged in 20 intensive Olympic events, not to mention back-to-back sparring session with a well-programmed fighter."

"Then you won't have to worry about losing to me."

Seven had to admire his bravado. Even for a genetic augment.

She stepped up to him on the training mat and reached for the zipper on the back of her suit. She slowly pulled the small tab down the middle of her body, all the way to the small of her back. She pulled the silver suit from her body, exposing her perfectly formed body and buxom breasts to the man before her. She slid the suit off her shapely hips and long legs, tossing it to the side.

Shinji stared at the woman, who was wearing only a pair of white silk panties and seemed completely unashamed of her state of nakedness.

"Are you intending to distract me?" he asked.

"Is it working?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes. You really are a beautiful woman." he said.

"As you are an attractive man." she retorted.

Shinji stepped up to her as she positioned herself, ready for a fight.

Shinji struck first, punching at Seven and aiming for her most vulnerable parts.

Seven blocked each of his punches and kicks with cool effectiveness. He did the same.

The pair sparred for more than an hour, never backing down and never gaining an inch. Had it not been for the fact that Shinji had already been engaged in several extensive exercises before now, Seven would have thought he was going easy on her.

Shinji repelled her own punch, spinning her around and wrapping his arms around her body, his naked chest pressing against her bare back, his arms holding her tight. Seven struggled in his grip, but found herself unable to break free.

There was a part of her that actually found this engaging. She quickly elbowed him in the gut and caused him to release her. She gave him an exhilarated smile as she advanced on him, striking him in the gut and face repeatedly, before he regained himself and avoided her blows.

Shinji suddenly surprised her by throwing a high kick to her head, causing her to duck to avoid being hit. His momentum carried him around as he swung his leg low to knock Seven off her feet and onto the mat. She fell hard on her shapely rear end but recovered as fast as she could, in time to see Shinji leap forward and pounce upon her.

Seven let out a frustrated yell as Shinji pinned her to the mat, his hands grabbing her wrists and the full weight of his body pressing down on her. She tried to wrestle herself out of his grip, but he held her in place, his hot and sweaty body rubbing against her own naked form.

She tried to flip them over so that she was on top, but Shinji flipped them over again, putting her underneath him again. This nearly-naked wrestling continued for several minutes, the pair rolling all over the training mat attempting to gain the upper hand, until they ended up right where they had started: with Shinji on top and Seven pinned down.

Their hearts were racing fast, their breathing deep and shallow, their eyes never leaving each others.

Seven was very much aware of something hard pressing against her damp silk panties.

"It seems you have won." Seven said in a breathy tone.

"And what do you think I should do?"

"The only logical conclusion... would be to claim your reward."

Shinji bent his head down slowly, before thrusting his lips against hers. Seven was taken back by the intensity of his kiss, but also found herself responding in turn. A part of her hated herself for enjoying the carnal sensations that were racing through her body. The Borg-part, no doubt. But her human side couldn't get enough of what was to follow.

It would literally be her first time.

His hands released her wrists and wrapped around her shapely body, holding her tight against him as he intensified the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and held him close to her as he continued to kiss her. She could feel his body rubbing against her own, his raging manhood poking at her very wet womanhood (both from sweat and her own arousal) even through his spandex and her panties.

Their moaning grew with every passing second.

"Become one...with me." she panted.

Shinji lifted himself up and gripped her panties with his right hand, yanking them down and away from her shapely hips. She lifted her body up so that he could completely remove them from her legs. She then reached up and grabbed the hem of his spandex, pulling them down as far as they would go.

He managed to get her panties untangled from her legs, then kicked off his spandex shorts.

The pair were completely naked before each other.

Seven gasped when she saw his fully aroused manhood.

'_I... I don't think that will fit inside me._' she thought.

However, before she had a chance to express her concerns, Shinji moved forward, piercing her body and thrusting in all the way.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Seven cried out in both shock and overwhelming pleasure. The shock from never having had something so large inside her, filling her completely as he stretched her body in ways she never imagined. And pleasure, incredible pleasure, since her hymen had been torn years ago thanks to the Borg upgrades that were forced upon her.

His arms reached up behind her back, his hands holding onto her shoulders as he forcefully laid into her with his hard-on. Her body shook violently with every thrust he gave her, and she panted hotly with every intense movement he made.

Seven was conflicted at this. On the one hand, she had lived her entire life under the Borg collective, which meant perfection and unity. Everything calculated and measured. Nothing left to chance and no room for error. Always seeking logic, control and order.

And on the other hand, the pleasure she was experiencing was beyond anything she had ever known. Even in her search for order and perfection, experiencing pure unadulterated bliss had the unexpected effect of overriding every sensation she had previously known.

Because of how she was 'raised', Seven often thought herself to be superior to everyone aboard _Voyager_, and yet here she was, being dominated by a man, who, for all intents and purposes, was meant to be superior.

Especially since, after hours and hours of intense exercise, Shinji still had the strength and stamina to overwhelm her at every turn.

And she liked it!

Her hands were wrapped around his neck as he loomed over her, thrusting in and out of her like a steel piston, her legs feeling almost like jelly as he went as deep as he could. And she could feel him going all the way to her womb.

"Ah! AH! Yes! More! I... Need... More!" Seven moaned, more erotically than even she thought possible, her perfect breasts bouncing back and forth as he continued to hammer away at her. Seven was lost in the sheer joy of their fornication, unconcerned with anything else.

Sweat was covering both of their bodies as Shinji pulled her up off the mat and into his arms, sitting on the floor with the beautiful woman against him. Her legs and arms were wrapped around him, he was still inside her as he held her tightly. Their mouths ravaged each other for several minutes before he moved lower to her neck and then her generous chest.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she panted incoherently as he leaned her back to get his mouth better access to her ample right breast, suckling on it with incredible pressure.

Seven had to admit that he was really good at this.

Shinji held her to him as he continued to pound her, again and again, like a machine. Seven wasn't sure how to describe the sensations running through her.

Sensuous, desirable, effete, joyous, exciting, blissful. Sensuous, seemed to fit better than most. He was definitely more energetic and physical, and out of all the women he had interacted with aboard _Voyager,_ it was herself that was enjoying his ministrations.

Despite the euphoria she was feeling, she could also feel her body tiring, reaching a peak she had never before experienced, and now...

"AAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed as she felt his seed shoot hard and deep into her body.

"UUUUHHHHHH!" he grunted out in time with her.

Her body spasmed a little, her breathing and heartbeat coming down slowly from the rapid pace it had just been through. She felt like she had just run at her top speed from a lethal predator that was trying to kill her.

Shinji just held her as she rested against her body. Sweat slid down both of their bodies as they held each other.

"That was... energetic." Seven said.

"Energetic? Really?" Shinji laughed a little.

"I am sorry. I am... it is the first time I have done... this." she panted slightly.

Shinji pulled back to look at the woman. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips, softly.

Seven felt her heartbeat accelerate a little bit faster at the romantic gesture.

"Hopefully, it will not be the last." he said to her.

"Hopefully, not." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji and Seven fell into a daily routine of taking care of the ship and its crew, and then taking care of each other. Most of their day was spent in each others company. Which they enjoyed. Shinji even let Seven be on top from time to time.

This became the routine between the pair for the next two weeks.

Since coming aboard _Voyager_ Seven had tried to engage several of the crew in a more human fashion. Harry Kim, Tom Paris, Chakotay, even Tuvok and the Doctor, and yet out of them and several others it was the newly arrived Shinji who had made the biggest impression on her. The one she had been the most intimate with.

She was very aware that B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris were in a relationship. That several of the crew had formed their own relationships. Yet her years with the Borg had often made her a little stand-offish with most of the crew.

Shinji didn't seem to mind that, or he had experience with people who had very little social skills. Rei Ayanami, his half-sister, was a most likely suspect.

Still, her relationship with Shinji was a good thing, and the Doctor only seemed to help foster this newfound relationship. And she suspected for her own good.

Voyager had finally made it through the Nebula, it's month-long journey complete, and was continuing on it's journey to Earth. The crew was out of stasis, and mostly eager to get back to work.

Captain Janeway consulted both The Doctor and Seven of Nine as to everything she had missed, which wasn't much.

Since the subatomic energy from the Nebula was deadly to everything and everyone that passed through it, there was no worry about being attacked. Shinji's healing abilities as well as Seven's immunity to various radiations had been put to the test. What she did find interesting was the Doctors account of Seven's and Shinji's apparent relationship.

She first noticed this when she saw how 'comfortable' and 'social' the pair were to each other. How Seven smiled whenever he was around. More so than when they had first met. At first she reasoned that it was because they had been alone (with The Doctor) and had formed their own friendship during the month-long trip through the Nebula.

But the most obvious sign of their relationship was Seven suddenly started to develop 'the symptoms'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor had naturally been concerned when Seven had been brought into the Sickbay by Shinji. He had carried her from the other side of the ship and Seven herself was half-conscious and feeling weak and sick.

This was naturally concerning for The Doctor as Seven wasn't capable of getting sick. At first he thought it might have been a delayed reaction from all her exposure to the Nebula. However, after taking a careful medical scan, he actually started smiling.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, nothing really. It's merely a... parasitic infection developing within her." he said with some mirth.

Shinji wasn't sure why the Doctor was making light of this, as it sounded serious.

"Is your programming malfunctioning?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I can assure you it is not." The Doctor said.

"Then how did she get sick? I thought that was impossible for her." Shinji said.

"Technically it is. But... if anyone is to blame for her apparent sickness, it's you." The Doctor said.

"Me? What are you... talking... about!" he said, his mind racing at everything he had been told. His rather brilliant mind came up with only one possibility. "The sickness...the 'parasitic infection'... your joking manner... you mean to say that..."

"Shinji... he isn't saying what I think he is saying, is he?" Seven asked.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant." The Doctor smiled.

The ex-Borg and the genetic augment looked stunned. While this wasn't planned, it shouldn't have been unexpected. Considering everything they had been doing over the last two weeks.

"I...I'm... I..." Seven started to say.

"Oh, my. It seems your new condition has left you speechless as well?" The Doctor joked.

"And it seems as though your levity has reached new heights. Perhaps I should reexamine your programming." Seven shot back.

It was then that the pair noticed that Shinji was silent and smiling.

"Shinji?" Seven asked.

"This is... wonderful!" he smiled.

Seven looked at Shinji and seeing a light in his eyes she hadn't before.

"You... are happy about this? This is unplanned, we are not prepared for..." Seven started to say.

"Seven..." he said, stopping her rant and bringing her head down to kiss her forehead. "This is a good thing. It's the one thing I've always wanted. A family. People who love and care about me, and who I can love, nurture, and protect. And I will."

Seven just looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

She had never known Shinji to be this passionate and concerned about family. She knew he valued his friends and teammates, and had done great work to protect the crew members of Voyager. Then again, she had never really talked to him about this.

"And... do I get a say in this as well?" Seven asked.

"Of course you do. I'm just telling you what I think about this." Shinji said.

"Shinji... I have never..."

"Never considered this before. I know. But please at least consider this."

"You do realize what this would mean." she stated.

"That we'd have to get married?" he said, still smiling.

"Who's getting married?" a new voice asked.

The trio looked over and saw Captain Kathryn Janeway enter Sickbay.

"Captain!" Seven said.

"I heard something happened to Seven. She suddenly fainted. Is she sick or something?" Janeway asked.

"That was my initial concern, since she and Shinji were the only crewmen not within a stasis pod for the entire month through the Nebula. However, that is not the case." The Doctor said.

The Doctor looked at Seven, like he was telling her it was her decision to tell the Captain about her pregnancy.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Janeway asked.

"Captain, Seven is..." Shinji started to say, only for Seven to preempt him.

"I'm pregnant." the blond-haired ex-Borg said.

Janeway looked shocked, but then her smile widened and she approached Seven, her arms wide open like she was going to hug her. Shinji stepped back and allowed the senior officer of the starship to embrace his girlfriend and lover.

"Congratulations, Seven." Janeway said.

"T-Thank you, Captain, but... I..." Seven started to stutter again.

"I understand. You have to think about this first." she said with a knowing smile. "It is your decision. But... at least you are considering this. So think hard. And remember. You are not alone in this."

"I am aware. I..." she paused and then looked at Shinji. "I need to talk to you, privately."

"Of course." Shinji said.

Janeway and the Doctor shared an amused smile as Seven grabbed Shinji by the ear and lead him out of Sickbay.

The rest of the day (as measured on the ship) the crew didn't see hide nor hair of either Seven of Nine or Shinji Ikari. When the pair reappeared, they went straight to Captain Janeway.

"Well, where have you two been?" Janeway asked in amusement.

"Discussing matters. To great extent." Seven said.

The trio went into the Captains ready room at Seven's insistence.

"So... I am to assume you've come to a decision?" Janeway asked.

"In regards to the child I am carrying. Yes. I have decided... to keep it." Seven said.

"That's wonderful." Janeway smiled.

"Not so, Captain." Seven stated. "While Shinji has agreed to raise this child with me, neither he nor I are... effectively prepared for this coming responsibility."

"Meaning?" the captain asked.

Shinji took Seven's hand, comforting her as best he could, before speaking.

"Captain, what she's trying to say is... would you marry us?" he asked.

Janeways smile could light up the galaxy at hearing that.

"I'd be honored!" Janeway smiled.

The next few days saw a dramatic upswing in crew moral. Word of the wedding between Shinji and Seven of Nine spread like wildfire trough the ship.

B'Elanna, Misato, Rei and the others were giving the pair the royal treatment, which was what the ex-Borg was concerned about. The amount of attention was overwhelming.

Still, this was to be expected. Ever since Tom's and B'Elanna's wedding, which had only been a couple of months ago, the mood on the ship had been rather sullen. A good party helped everyone.

Fortunately, Seven wasn't one to turn into a Bridezilla and demand perfection out of everything. Even if she did demand it because of how she was raised.

The wedding was on the Holodeck, made up to look like a vast and ornate open garden in a very picturesque valley on Earth. Janeway would have made it look like something that Seven was more familiar with, but the ex-Borg was touched by all of their efforts.

B'Elanna, Misato, Rei, Ritsuko and Asuka were brides maids. Naomi Wildman was the flower girl. Tom, Harry, Chakotay, Tuvok and Vorik were the groomsmen.

The Doctor walked Seven down the aisle, as well as held the rings. Neelix did the catering. And Captain Janeway officiated.

The entire ceremony was a blur to Seven, who was wrapped in euphoria as she exchanged her vows with Shinji. She would remember it, of course, through the videos and photos that everyone was taking. But to the former Borg drone, this new life was something she had once thought impossible for her to achieve. And here it was, happening as if fantasy had become real.

She had once been part of a collective of minds, driven by a singular desire to achieve perfection. And yet, in it's own way, this new life she had found, and was going to create, was in it's own way, perfect.

End.


End file.
